This invention relates to a new lipase having excellent heat resistance properties and great stability over a large pH range, as well as increased stability with regard to various denaturing agents.
Lipases are a class of enzymes which have been much studied in recent years with regard to their usefulness in numerous applications, among others, in oleochemistry or in the composition of soaps and detergents.
A large number of enzymes known to belong to the lipase class are not sufficiently effective in detergents due to the low stability of these enzymes in denaturing media. This has led to research and development of enzymes which are more stable in detergent solution.